Increasingly stringent emissions standards require treatment systems to prevent or reduce harmful emissions being released to the atmosphere as by-products of combustion processes in systems, such as diesel engines. Systems that reduce harmful emissions by treating fluids, such as gases, being released from an engine, such as a diesel engine, are generally subjected to high heat and/or high pressure as the exhaust is expelled through the exhaust components. Systems for treating harmful exhaust emissions often include a catalytic device and doser system that injects a fluid, such as a specific reductant, into the exhaust stream to chemically reduce harmful emissions like oxides of nitrogen (NOx) on that catalyst. Such doser systems may include a variety of electrical and mechanical components, which are susceptible to failure when subjected to excessive heat. Additionally, the location of these exhaust components relative to the engine on end-user equipment presents a number of challenges related to mechanical durability (e.g., random vibrations, shock), serviceability, ease of cooling, etc.